


Wilson's Past Meets His Present

by Lorib12



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorib12/pseuds/Lorib12





	Wilson's Past Meets His Present

_**Moving stories over from FF.net. Story originally posted 12/17/09**_

_A/N: Just some pointless smut based on an old Ausiello spoiler of a porn tape and a rumor around the internet that it may be our favorite straight laced oncologist . (Story was written before the episode of Wilson's "porn" tape, "Private Lives" that aired back in season 6)._

_Fic pairing: House/Wilson_

_Fic warning: Slash_

_Fic rating: NC-17_

**Wilson's Past Meets His Present**

He'd never felt so embarrassed in his life; of all the people to stumble onto the dirty little indiscretions of his past, it had to be House. Not the sight and sounds he wanted to wake up to on a Saturday morning after a long grueling night sitting by a dying patient's bedside.

" _Wow_ Wilson, I'm impressed. I never pegged you for the adventurous type." Wilson moved around the couch to see exactly what House was referring to. He nearly choked on his own saliva at what met his eyes.

"Oh…my _God_ , where the hell did you get that from?" House turned from what he deemed to be a very interesting Wilson Show on the TV to look at his friend. "I don't think I've ever seen you that shade of red, it's very becoming of you."

Wilson fumbled for the remote only to have it pulled from his reach by an over enthusiastic House.

"Nuh uh, you're not going to ruin my fun." Just as Wilson tried to scramble to the TV to turn it off manually, House grabbed him by his waist to pull him back.

"House knock it the fuck off, you had no right going through my stuff or watching this for that matter."

House kept hold of Wilson until he went still. As pissed as the younger man was, he didn't want to accidently knock into House's thigh, though he felt it would serve the bastard right for the humiliation that he was causing.

Past meeting the present right in front of his eyes; why the hell did he make the stupid video to begin with…better yet, why did he keep it? Why, because he was young and stupid….and damn drunk. House's voice pulled Wilson from his thoughts, "God, Wilson…you're fucking _hot_. I never realized what you had to offer under all those preppy-ass clothes that you wear."

Wilson's eyes widened in shock over what House was saying to him; there always had been the fake flirting between them, the innuendos. Wilson entertained the thought in private on many occasions of he and House becoming physical, but never has such been spoken aloud…until now. "W-what the hell are you saying?"

House pulled Wilson fully on to his lap; his stomach to Wilson's back. He used one hand to turn Wilson's head toward the TV so he could get a clear view of the erotic sexual acts that young digital Wilson was performing on nameless hot guy on the screen. House's voice became low and gravely as he whispered in Wilson's ear while pointing toward the scene before him. "What I'm saying is, I want _that_."

Wilson's throat went dry and his heart began to beat out of his chest at the implications of House's words. "I-I never k-knew you were into men." House began to mouth at the nape of Wilson's neck, sending a shiver down his spine; in the back ground the sultry moans of Wilson's sexual encounter twenty years prior filling the room. "Well I had a feeling _you_ might be but never had any proof… _now_ I do."

Wilson stunned into silence, sat still right there on House lap…. _House's_ fucking lap. This wasn't happening. He'd be fooling himself if he tried to pretend he never wanted it to happen but, _God_ this is really happening! House continued his ministrations with his mouth down Wilson's neck to bite at the jut of the younger man's shoulder. "House…. _ahh_ …are you sure…th-this is such a good idea…?" House turned Wilson's face toward his own, Wilson could see the seriousness wash over House's rough, albeit, attractive features. "I've wanted this for a very long time Wilson but I wasn't willing to fuck up our friendship by making a move just to have you pull the hetero card. I want this and now you're going to give to me what you gave to _that_ guy." Wilson wasn't sure if it was the unusually unguarded emotion that he saw in House's eyes or the dominance that House had just asserted, but it was enough to make his erection strain to almost painful levels. "Okay."

Wilson stood up and turned toward House; he pushed him back against the couch and straddled him properly. House was a bit surprised by Wilson's sudden willingness and treated him to a devilish smirk. "You are so unbelievably fucking hot, no wonder you're such a slut." Wilson leaned within an inch of House's lips…"Shut up House" and then closed the distance, attacking the older man's mouth with years of unsatisfied sexual tension. He was eager and oh so more than willing to make House moan like the man on the screen behind them. Wilson's tongue darted forward pushing its way into House's mouth which rewarded Wilson with a small whimper. The kiss was hot, passionate, forceful, and everything and more that Wilson imagined it would be with House. They both broke away to catch a much needed breath. " _Damn_ Wilson." Wilson flashed House with a sexy smile before reaching for the older man's shirt and pulling it off. "You haven't seen anything yet." House returned the favor and lifted Wilson's shirt over his head and mouthed at his friend's collarbone. "Do continue."

Wilson leaned forward to resume kissing House as he started to grind their erections together. House outright moaned at the sensation and Wilson felt all his blood run south at the delicious sound. " _Ahhh God_ , this isn't going to…to last long…i-it's been awhile… _ah fuck_." Wilson let off with the grinding and repositioned them on the couch with House lying back, stretched out the length of the couch with his head on the arm rest. Wilson moved around to properly position himself between House's legs and began a brutal assault with his mouth starting at the tender spot behind House's ear…slowly moving forward to kiss and suck a wet line down House's neck making a trail toward House's chest. The younger man's fingers playing with a nipple, squeezing and pinching causing House to buck up at the pain and pleasure of it. Soon Wilson's fingers were replaced with his mouth and he sucked…hard, first on the right and then the left nipple. House's hands were tripping down Wilson's spine causing shivers and jolts straight to Wilson's groin. Wilson made it to the waist band of House's sleep pants and teased along the band with his tongue which gave Wilson the desired effect.

" _Please_ Wilson…fuck… _please_." Wilson grabbed for House's pants and yanked them down; House wasn't wearing boxers. "That's hot House." Wilson took House's erection in hand and slowly began stroking up and down and twisting the head on every up stroke causing House to positively writhe under his hands. Wilson decided that he'd tortured his friend enough and began sucking lightly at the head of House's penis. " _Ahhh_ …Wls'n." Wilson palmed his own straining erection to try and relieve some of his own pressure while taking House fully into his mouth and starting a bobbing rhythm. The sounds from the TV could still be heard through the current day moans that floated through the air; both past Wilson and current Wilson bringing their partners to pure ecstasy. House bucked up under Wilson's mouth and went rigid, tipping over the edge as Wilson willingly took him in and rode out the explosion with him. Wilson made his way up House's body, planting a series of chaste kisses along the way. "God that was fucking _great_ …you definitely have some hidden skills." Wilson smiled as he watched House turn on his side and to face him; moving his hand down beneath the band of Wilson's pants to take hold of his painfully leaking erection. " _Yesss_ …ah fuck…yes!" Wilson was so close; he'd been close the whole time he was bringing House to completion. Just the thought of doing _this_ with House, just being with him like this was almost enough for Wilson to explode. It didn't take much of House stroking with his long delicate fingers for Wilson to flex and release hard; white hot pleasure from the base of his spine right through the end of his cock. _God_ , it was the hardest orgasm he could remember in recent memory.

Both men lay limp next to the other, basking in post orgasmic bliss. Of course leave it to House to break the silence. "Well _that_ was fucking hot." Listlessly Wilson replied, "uh huh." After what seemed to be an eternity, Wilson leaned over to retrieve the remote in order to turn off the offending noise from across the room. "I can't believe you watched that tape." House leaned over to place a gentle kiss to Wilson's lips…"I can't believe you _made_ that tape!" Wilson settled his head more comfortably against House's shoulder.

"I was young and stupid, what can I say."

"Don't forget hot!"

"You will _not_ tell anyone about that video House!"

"Wilson, I'm offended, do you think I'd just blab that all over the hospital?"

Wilson stirred but the sleepiness was over taking him. "Hmm, yeah I think you would."

House pulled Wilson into a tight embrace that made him feel warm and comfortable.

"Why would I _tell_ everyone when I already downloaded it to my computer and sent it out in a mass email?"

" _FUCK, HOUSE_!"

**END**

_A/N: Thanks so much for reading._


End file.
